Communication devices such as cordless phones, cellular phones and laptop computers come with a display for presenting a graphical user interface (GUI). The GUI can be accompanied by an input device such as a keypad and navigation system for manipulating functions of the communication device. Typically, the displays used by cordless and cellular phones are limited in size. As a result, the set of features available with these devices can sometimes be limited or nested due to the size of the display and its resolution.